1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a back-gate field emission cathode device and a field emission display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are a new, rapidly developing flat panel display technology. A back-gate field emission display is easy to fabricate and attracting more and more attention.
A Back-gate field emission display is disclosed by Chinese patent publication (Title: “A PRINTING TYPE FIELD EMISSION DISPLAY AND A MAKING METHOD THEREOF”; Publication Number: CN101777479; Publication Date: Jul. 14, 2001). The back-gate field emission display includes a glass substrate, a gate electrode, a number of dielectric layers, a number of cathode electrodes, a number of electron emitters, an indium tin oxide (ITO) substrate, a black matrix, and a number of fluorescent layers. However, in use, the electric field of the gate electrode can reach the surface of the electron emitter only from the periphery of the cathode electrode. Therefore, electrons can be emitted mainly from the edge of the electron emitter that causes a nonuniform pixel dot image.
What is needed, therefore, is a back-gate field emission display that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.